


Azure

by enbyboiwonder



Series: Iridescence [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Knitting is like second nature for Frederick.
Relationships: Frederick/Sort | Stahl
Series: Iridescence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Azure

_Der käse…_

Stahl absently taps his fingers on the bottom corner of the worksheet, ready to lift it up and search through his notes for the translation. But this is one of the words they just learned yesterday, he remembers, so he sifts back through his memories, straining for the answer just out of reach…

_Käse… käse… der käse… Cheese!_ Cheese.

Gods, is he hungry.

He slumps forward, resting his forehead on the mattress, homework momentarily forgotten. After a few moments of trying to pull himself back together, he notices that he can hear a soft, almost rhythmic clicking of metal on metal. He glances up at his boyfriend, who's sitting cross-legged at the head of the bed, his assignment in front of him and pencil tucked behind his ear, knitting away with hardly a glance up from his worksheet, the ball of yarn enclosed by the fold of his legs so it doesn't roll off. Every now and then, he'll set his project down and retrieve his pencil to jot an answer down before replacing it and taking the yarn back up to continue knitting as if he hadn't interrupted himself.

Stahl isn't sure when or from where Frederick got the yarn; he was concentrating too much on his own assignment to pay much attention to what his boyfriend was doing. He watches for a few moments, entranced by the steady rhythm of stitches and turns of soft, pale blue.

"You can do that while you're working?"

Frederick's hands slow, head cocking up toward him slightly as his eyes linger over his assignment for a moment before he looks up at him. He shrugs. "It helps me concentrate, having something to do with my hands."

"I know fidgeting helps, but doesn't knitting actually take a lot of concentration?"

"Not really. I've been knitting half my life, so I don't really have to think about it anymore, especially with simple stuff like this, where it's just the same stitch over and over," he says, gesturing with the blue rectangle hanging from the needles in his hands. "It's like second nature."

"Don't you worry about…" He gestures vaguely at the thing, searching for the words. "Missing stitches, or whatever?"

"No. It doesn't happen very often, and if I do end up dropping a stitch, I usually notice fairly quickly."

His boyfriend is perfect—he's almost a little jealous. Stahl lets out a breath somewhere between a groan and a sigh as he turns his attention back to his own assignment. "I wish I had something to help me concentrate, this week we learned a bunch of words having to do with food, so all I can think about is how hungry I am."

Frederick chuckles. "The cafeteria doesn't open for…" he says, voice trailing off as he digs his phone out of his pocket— "another thirty-eight minutes," he finishes. "We could get fast food, if you're that hungry. I could eat."

Stahl purses his lips in contemplation. "But today's baked potato day at the cafeteria, I've been waiting all week for it."

"I take it you want to wait, then," Frederick says, the corner of his lips turning upward.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Maybe if I start on next week's reading for Lit, I won't think about food so much…" he muses, sliding off the bed to retrieve his book from his backpack and put his German assignment away for when he's less hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I still crocheted a lot, I'd do this sometimes when I didn't have to worry about counting stitches. Oftentimes, I'd crochet and do whatever at the same time because doing either on their own was too boring… (I've since learned that it was the ADHD lol. And they're both ADHD here; Freddy possibly also has ASD [or just ASD…] idk, but he's definitely ND, and ADHD's what I'm more familiar with, so I'm going with that. But there's a lot of overlap plus a high comorbidity rate!)
> 
> (Never fear, the only reason Stahl putting his German homework away for later isn't a bad idea is they hold each other accountable when they study together. Otherwise, he probably would forget lol)
> 
> Also, I feel like this is how they study together when they're in the dorms—one sitting at the head of the bed and the other at the foot. Who sits where depends on whose room they're in.


End file.
